Stardust: Shimmering Secrets
by Nightwing1104
Summary: LeafClan is thriving. Jayheart and his family are happy, living practically perfect lives. Only, there is a threat that is rising outside of the Clan. Snowstar is keeping a secret from everyone, and Jayheart is determined to expose it. But what will he do when he realizes what the truth will mean for him? "StarClan cats aren't the only ones with power over the stars, you know."
1. The Threat Makes Himself Known

**Okay, so here's "Stardust." I thought this would be a good idea for a story, so I've decided to act on an impulse and put it out there. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

"Ready?"

A soft voice whispered into Troutpelt's ear. The light brown Tom nodded, flicking his ears to give the signal. Several other cats rushed forward, their claws unsheathed and their eyes wide and alert. One small she-cat crouched down beside Troutpelt, her white pelt brushing up against his.

"Do you think this will work?" She asked, her green eyes flickering up to lock with Troutpelt's own.

"Have faith, Snowstar," The warrior mewed quietly. "Soon, these horrifying freaks of nature will be no more, and LeafClan will be left in peace once more."

Snowstar flicked her tail as if to say that she agreed, but the look in her eyes told Troutpelt different. She looked frightened and unsure, and a little untrusting.

"We've found one!" A screech split the air as a young, furry black Tom and a large gray she-cat pinned down their target. A strange-looking cat struggled underneath the LeafClan warriors' weight. Eventually, he resigned himself to his fate, and he simply wiped all expression off of his face. For some reason, this unnerved the cats that held him down.

"What a strange appearance..." Snowstar remarked out loud. The tom's pelt was smooth and pure silver, unlike any coat Snowstar had seen before. She had seen gray and silver cats before, but this was completely different. The cat also had eerie golden eyes, that shone with a sort of supernatural quality, like a ghostly fire was burning within them.

"It's one of them!" Troutpelt announced. Raising his claws, he rushed forward, poised to strike the cat across the face.

The cat smirked, and he began to laugh as Troutpelt's claws dealt blow after blow. Blood trickled down his face, but he still continued to laugh.

"You cats are so amusing..." The tom whispered, making a chill travel down Snowstar's spine. Those striking golden eyes locked with her own green ones, and for a moment Snowstar felt like she would faint.

"Stop laughing!" Troutpelt yowled. Suddenly, the tom unsheathed his own claws, shaking his head in disgust.

"Claws are such destructive weapons." He mused, examining his own pairs of claws without a care in the world. "One slash, and you take a life." His eyes flicked up, and now he stared directly at Troutpelt. There was no emotion on his face anymore, and he no longer laughed.

Snowstar gasped, backing away. "Troutpelt, run!" She pleaded. She knew more about this cat than any of them. She knew their true strength.

Before she could step forward and intervene, the tom had already raced toward Troutpelt. With impossible speed that would make even a StarClan cat envious, Troutpelt felt himself be knocked down, the breath being taken out of his lungs as he fell. Then, claws slashed effortlessly through his throat, severing his windpipe and preventing him from breathing and speaking.

Blood sprayed out of the wound, drenching the Tom as he watched Troutpelt die with cold eyes. Chuckling softly, he slowly turned to face the terrified cats that still watched the scene behind him. Locking gazes with Snowstar, the Tom opened his mouth, his voice creepily calm and mellow. "My name is Hollow. Pleased to meet you..." Hollow turned his head, murmuring the last word. "Snowstar."

Hollow began to walk away, the warriors too shocked and occupied with trying to help Troutpelt to stop him. Snowstar simply stood there, watching the cat leave. She had seen something startling happen when she looked at his face. The claw marks Troutpelt had made on Hollow's face had vanished. They had just... Disappeared.

Snowstar swayed on her paws, the stench of blood and the shock of what was happening too much for her to bear. She fell down on her side, passing out.

"Stardust..." She muttered feebly as she slipped into darkness. "It's finally here..."

* * *

**If people want me to continue with this, I will happily comply. I could also use some help with developing the story line, since I don't have all my ideas sorted out yet. PM me if you wish to help!**


	2. Curiosity

**I've decided to just go ahead and continue with this. So, enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Warriors. Only my OCs and my plotline.**

* * *

"Jayheart..." A small voice cooed in the blue-gray tom's ear, and his ice blue eyes opened slowly. Yawning, he turned his head up sleepily, smiling softly as the first thing he saw this morning was his mate's face.

Robinfur purred, the ginger-furred she-cat looking down at Jayheart with lively golden eyes. "Your daughter is waiting for you." She mewed, gesturing toward the entrance of the Warrior Den. In the morning light, Jayheart could see his tiny daughter standing there, her little tail curled up as she waited anxiously for her father.

Jayheart rose to his paws, padding over to her and licking her ears in greeting. "Good morning, Frosty." He mewed. Frostkit squealed with delight and nuzzled her face into her father's soft shoulder fur.

"Morning, Daddy!" Frostkit replied, jumping up and down. Jayheart chuckled, nuzzling his daughter affectionately. Next to Robinfur, Frostkit was the most important thing in his whole life. She was born on a full-moon, and Jayheart could remember the day clearly, as if it were yesterday.

Now, Frostkit was five moons old. It wouldn't be long until she wouldn't need him anymore, and she'd have a family of her own to look after. Jayheart would dearly miss that little bundle of energy that gave him a reason to get out of his nest every morning.

"Daddy," Frostkit mewed, "Can you take me hunting today? I want to see the forest!" Her whole body trembled with excitement as she awaited her father's answer.

Jayheart laughed, shaking his head. "No, I'm sorry, Frosty. We need to wait until you're an apprentice to do that."

Frostkit sighed heavily, hanging her head. "Fine..." Suddenly, she lifted her head again, eyes alert. "What's wrong with Troutpelt?" She asked, flattening her ears in fright.

"Huh?" Jayheart looked past Frostkit out into the campground. Snowstar and the siblings Snaketail and Snowtail were dragging a bloody mass of brown fur into camp, with other warriors trailing behind with saddened expressions.

"What happened?" Cloudfeather, Troutpelt's mate, crept out of the nursery, her green eyes wide. She and Troutpelt were expecting kits any day now, and the white and gray she-cat was having trouble walking properly with her swollen belly.

When she recognized the brown mass as the body of her mate, Cloudfeather tipped her head back, a blood-curdling wail echoing throughout LeafClan's camp. Robinfur rushed past Jayheart, running to comfort the fellow queen. "Oh, Cloudfeather..." Robinfur murmured, reaching down to lick Cloudfeather's cheek to calm her down.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, batting Robinfur away harshly and making the ginger coated she-cat fall over.

Snowstar motioned with her tail for the warriors that came back with her to follow her to the Leader's Den. Troutpelt was her deputy, so Jayheart assumed that they were going to go and meet to decide who the new deputy would be. _"But, why only them?" _Jayheart wondered. _"Doesn't the rest of the Clan matter, too?"_

Turning his attention back to Cloudfeather, he noticed that the queen had fallen silent. She stared down at Troutpelt's body, not saying a word. Jayheart could see that her body trembled and shook slightly, and she appeared to be in shock. The medicine cat, Ferndust, padded out of her den, Blackpaw following her with a bundle of leaves full of poppy seeds in his mouth.

Warriors and apprentices streamed out of their dens, careful not to go too close to Cloudfeather as they stepped forward to pay their respects. Jayheart had to look away from the scene. It was too heart-breaking. Frostkit watched, confusion flaring up inside of her. "Why is she so sad? Troutpelt is just sleeping!" She turned to her father for reassurance. "Right, Daddy?"

Jayheart didn't know what to tell her. He simply nodded, putting on a false smile. "Yes, dear. He's going to be sleeping for... A while. He's just really tired, that's all."

Nudging Frostkit with his muzzle, he pushed her toward Robinfur, who had moved away from Cloudfeather to give the grieving cat some space. "Here, could you watch her?" Jayheart asked. "I'm going to go and see what Snowstar is doing. The meeting seems pretty important." Glancing toward the Leader's Den, he could just make out the other warriors' and Snowstar's expressions. They all looked nervous and upset, like something more was going on than just Troutpelt's sudden death.

"I'll be right back." Jayheart promised as he moved away from his mate and daughter, toward where Snowstar was. "I wonder what all the fuss is about over there..."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Thanks for reading this one! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Revelations

**Welcome back! Here is chapter 3! Enjoy. **

* * *

"I hear by call this meeting to order!" Snowstar announced, slashing her claws over a smooth stone. "Anything said in this den while the meeting is still in order stays in this den. Understood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and one tom sighed with boredom. He rolled his green eyes at Snowstar, as if she was a bothersome kit and not his leader. "Yes, yes, we know. We've been through this time after time. When will we be done with it?"

Snowstar narrowed her eyes, letting out a threatening growl. The tom smirked, raising his tail straight up in the air. "Oh, my apologies, dear Snowstar," He mewed sarcastically. "Talonclaw is present." All of the other warriors, five of them not including Snowstar and Talonclaw, raised their tails and said, "Present as well!" Simultaneously.

"Good. Now, onto business." Snowstar's eyes took on a serious glint as she spoke. "All of you know that what is happening here should not be taken lightly." She sighed, hanging her head as if she had been defeated by an unseen enemy. "I think we should tell the rest of the Clan. It only seems right. They shouldn't be kept in the darkness any longer."

One senior warrior, a tom named Shadowgaze scoffed, flicking a black ear. "With all due respect, Snowstar, I don't believe that this is the best course of action. Do you want to create mass hysteria? Everyone would go mad! I highly suggest that we think of a more sensitive approach."

"Yes, yes, I agree." Talonclaw nodded. "I also think we should-"

The sound of a pebble being dropped down the steep cliff that led up to the Leader's Den made every cat's head turn. Jayheart stared back at them from the entrance of the den, frozen in place with one paw sticking out. Feeling thoroughly embarrassed, he laughed uneasily and put on a small smile.

"Hey, everyone... I was just, uh..." Thinking quickly, Jayheart picked up a clump of moss from the floor of the den with his claws. "Cleaning up! Yeah, that's what I was doing! Hehe..."

Talonclaw turned to Snowstar, an eyebrow raised. "He's not part of this mission, is he?"

Snowstar shook her head as she glared at Jayheart. "No, he's not. Jayheart, what are you doing here? This meeting is strictly private."

Jayheart looked down at his paws, nodding. "Yes, I know. It's just..." He turned his head up again, a glimmer of determination flashing across his face. "I need to know what is going on. Why did Troutpelt come back dead? And you haven't even explained to everyone how he died. What are you trying to hide?"

"Such disrespect!" The large gray she-cat that had pinned Hollow down earlier spoke up, turning her nose up and closing her eyes in disgust. "Asking questions that you shouldn't even know the answer to!"

Talonclaw snickered. "curiosity killed the cat you know, Jayheart."

"That is enough!" Snowstar snapped. "Fogfern, Talonclaw, stop this nonsense. That goes for all of you." Fogfern and Talonclaw rolled their eyes, but they did close their mouths too. "Jayheart, I suppose that you should know what is going on, since you already heard half of the story." She gestured with her tail for Jayheart to take a seat beside her.

"Uh, Snowstar-" A little red-furred she-cat spoke up as if she was going to protest Jayheart's being here. Snowstar sent the she-cat a stern growl.

"Quiet, Foxflame." Foxflame wilted under her leader's gaze, flattening her ears and looking down. The seventh cat that was present, a tom named Wildeye, sent death stares toward Jayheart.

_"If looks could kill..." _Jayheart thought, trying not to shiver. Wildeye's green eyes burned like fire in Jayheart's mind, and it was as if the white and gray warrior were trying to make him leave just by using his intimidation. But Jayheart wouldn't be beaten that easily.

"Jayheart, before I tell you what is going on, you need to promise that you will never tell anyone what I say. Not Robinfur, not Frostkit, no one. Do you understand?"

Jayheart felt his heart skip a beat, and he began to feel his pelt grow hot. Was this really that important that he could never tell another cat ever? "I-I promise." He croaked, forcing himself to stay calm.

Snowstar nodded. "There are cats roaming the forest."

Jayheart pricked his ears, trying to make sense of this. "You... You're kidding, right?" He began to laugh, thinking that this was all a joke. "Cats roam the forest all the time!"

Snowstar sighed heavily. "Jayheart, listen! These cats... They aren't like you and I, or any of us. We call them Stardust Cats."

Jayheart's laughing fit had subsided now. Snowstar's tone sounded too serious for this to be a joke. "Stardust Cats?" He repeated. "Can you explain?"

"These cats are unlike any being you've seen before. They seem to be immortal, or invulnerable, or something. Troutpelt was killed by one named Hollow." Snowstar paused for a moment, letting Jayheart process what he was hearing. "Can I go on?" Jayheart nodded slowly.

"Stardust Cats, from what I know, are born on a full-moon. They don't start out the way they do, though. There was a legend that I was told when I was a kit myself. It was said that on the night of the full-moon, when the moon is at the highest point on the sky, bits of stardust are sent down from Silverpelt. It finds its way into a kit's body, one that has been born at that exact time. Only one kit, though. The process is completely random, and no one ever knows when the next bits of stardust will fall again."

Snowstar stopped again, looking at Jayheart. He looked like he would faint at any moment, so she thought she better finish this story quickly. "When a cat receives the stardust, their whole existence changes. Their hearts stop beating, and they are dead for a moment. But then, the stardust takes over their bodies, and this is what powers them. So, unless that stardust is extracted, they can never be killed..."Also, the stardust changes the cat's appearance. The cat takes on a shimmering silver pelt, and bright golden eyes."

"I-I see..." Jayheart murmured. He looked absolutely petrified. "And they are a threat?"

Snowstar nodded solemnly. "Yes. If they aren't stopped somehow, they will take over the forests and all of LeafClan. Maybe even the entire world that we now know. I knew this was a legend, I just never knew it was real..."

Talonclaw turned to Jayheart. He began to laugh tauntingly. "I bet that wasn't what you were expecting to hear, huh?"

* * *

**As you can see, the stardust thing is something I made up. There is no connection whatsoever with that and the books. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Hollow's Existence

**Here is chapter 4! It's a long one. :3**

* * *

Somewhere near LeafClan's territory, the land sloped down into a large valley. Near the center of the valley was a crumbling, ancient temple-like structure, created by Twolegs that have long since moved on. It was here that the Stardust Cats lived, only about fifteen in total. But their numbers were steadily increasing.

"_And soon," _Hollow thought, "_We will take over LeafClan and make it our own. Then... Then maybe I'll be able to die."_

"Hollow."

Hollow turned his head to face a little silver-coated she-cat staring back at him. She looked a lot like Hollow, except her eyes were more of an amber like color instead of gold, and her pelt wasn't as shiny. She also had a small tear in one of her ears, which she had acquired just before she had turned into a Stardust Cat.

"Yes?" Hollow mewed, tilting his head. The she-cat dropped a plump mouse in front of him, her eyes downcast.

"Here's some prey."

Hollow nodded curtly. "Thank you, Twilight. That will be all." The she-cat scampered away without another word. Hollow sighed, his ears drooping as he nibbled at the mouse absentmindedly. After taking a few measly bites, he threw the mouse behind him, letting it fall to the ground with a tiny thud.

Stardust Cats didn't need a lot of food to survive, which was supposed to be a good thing. But Hollow couldn't help but feel the urge to stuff his face without a care in the world, to feel his belly full up with delicious meat. Instead, he was basically living on scraps that he didn't really even need to live.

"This is no way to live... If I can even call it living." He muttered to himself, a snarl mixed with his words. Hollow was the oldest one here, being three hundred years old. He had watched the Clans form, the first Gatherings, everything. And he hated every moment of it.

He hated watching all of those Clan cats die. He hated watching them all go up to StarClan, where they lived on peacefully. He hated them all with a burning passion. He hated them because... He was jealous. Jealous of the way that they were able to escape the pain and suffering of earthly life, and go on to live happily forever as spirits. Hollow and the others were all stuck here, doomed to live on for as long as their stardust held out. And that was usually a very, very long time.

Of course, all Stardust Cats had to die eventually, such is the way of things. But that only happens when their stardust wore out. Hollow had known one Stardust Cat that had lived for seven hundred years. Finally though, the old cat managed to escape his horrible existance and slip into Death's clutches. That was what Hollow longed for more than anything.

But nothing ever went his way. "When I get that LeafClan, maybe I'll find some peace there." Hollow mused. The whole reason Hollow wanted to take over LeafClan was because he thought that if he did, StarClan might honor his courage and daring attitude. They might make his stardust die out early as a reward, and take him into their ranks. Oh, how he wished that would one day happen.

Hollow let his mind wander further into his seemingly endless hallway of memories, to cats long forgotten and cats he had to let go of. His mother and father, that raised him so well. He had to sit there and watch their life ebb away while he was perfectly healthy. His past mate, with his only little son.

"My little Storm..." Hollow whispered, closing his eyes. His mate, Lake, had been killed by a fox while she was pregnant with his kits. Later on in Hollow's life, Lake had appeared to him from StarClan, Storm in tow. Hollow would have been a father, had Lake not died.

Glancing up, Hollow watched his cats as they chattered amongst themselves. They followed him mindlessly, never second-guessing his descions. Hollow supposed that they just didn't have anywhere else to turn, so they chose to stick with him instead. If Hollow told them all to jump from a cliff, they'd probably do it. Why wouldn't they? They'd just wake up from the impact in a few hours, perfectly fine.

"Hollow!" A shrill mew cut through Hollow's thoughts. He shivered as he heard his name being called. Well, it wasn't even really his name. All of the cats here had lost their names to the sands of time, because no one had uttered them in the hundreds of years that they had been alive. They had only just met a few years back, and together all the Stardust Cats had created a small civilization where they could live together. They each chose a new name afterward.

The cat that had called him was now known as "Unknown." It made sense, considering the fact that all of their true names were now unknown, even to themselves. Hollow had chosen his own name because of the loneliness and bitterness he felt inside, making him feel like a hollow shell.

"Yes?" Hollow asked, padding over to where a few cats stood, huddled together.

"We've been talking," Twilight mewed. "And we've decided that we should seize LeafClan soon. Either that, or we all get hunted down like savages and taken as prisoners." She eyed Hollow warily. "You have already killed that one cat. We can't afford to make our presence so widely known."

Hollow nodded wearily in agreement. "Yes, I think that's the best course of action." He turned to a large she-cat that stood beside him. Her pelt was ragged and messy, and she had obviously neglected to groom herself. "What do you think, Ancient?"

The she-cat shrugged, not saying a word. Hollow frowned. Ancient was never one for words, but now they really needed her advice. She was a master at strategies, and she sketched the plans out instead of telling them, which were more effective in Hollow's opinion. He sighed, flicking his tail.

"Well, we can attack in ten moons." Hollow said after some time. "Sound reasonable?" The cats grunted and nodded in response. Hollow flicked his tail. "Good, good. Now, go get some rest."

As they departed, Hollow could hear Twilight mutter, "All we ever do is rest." To Ancient, who shrugged again.

"So, I'm not the only one who thinks our existence is tedious and meaningless." Hollow thought, sitting down and pondering this. "Most cats would think immortality was a blessing."

To Hollow's surprise, each cat spoke at the same moment, as if they were thinking what he was. Even Ancient parted her jaws to speak, her voice raspy from not being used.

"But in fact, it's a curse."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Thanks for reading this one. Any feedback on my idea would be appreciated. **


	5. A Meeting Full of Lies

**And chapter 5 is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ferndust!" Blackpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, poked his head inside the Medicine Den.

Ferndust lifted her head, blinking sleepily. "Is someone hurt?" She asked, struggling to get on her paws.

Blackpaw shook his head. "No, but there's a Clan Meeting being held now. I don't think you should miss it, it seems pretty important."

Ferndust nodded, her gaze hard and serious now. "Okay, I'll meet you there in a moment. Thank you for telling me."

* * *

Outside, the LeafClan cats were gathering in a semi-circle in front of Snowstar. Wildeye stood beside her, his head and tail held high with pride. Shadowgaze and Fogfern took a spot beside one another, chattering quietly among themselves. The elders Servalfur and Patches watched curiously from their den, their old bones refusing to cooperate with them. Talonclaw watched the event from the corner of camp, his eyes narrowed as they came to rest on Wildeye.

Jayheart took a seat next to Tigerhope, one of LeafClan's queens. Snowtail and Snaketail were busying themselves by trying to usher everyone else to their seats. Jayheart watched Snowstar intently. The leader had told him that she would tell LeafClan about the Stardust Cats, and about what killed Troutpelt. Seeing Wildeye with Snowstar, Jayheart assumed that he would be named the new deputy in Troutpelt's place.

"Attention, LeafClan!" Snowstar's crisp mew rang out through the camp, quieting every cat down. "I have some very important news to share with you all today." She turned to Wildeye, smiling. "Even though Troutpelt has passed, we cannot dwell on his death. Clan life must go on. So, Wildeye will take Troutpelt's place as deputy."

The new deputy let out a triumphant yowl, his eyes glimmering with happiness. "Thank you, Snowstar," He replied, bowing his head. "I will be the best deputy that you would ever want, and bring honor to Troutpelt."

Snowstar nodded. "Also, I must tell you about Troutpelt's killer." Jayheart noticed that the white-furred leader was looking a bit hesitant, and she shifted her paws nervously. "I regret to inform you all that..."

_"Come on, say it!" _Jayheart shouted in his mind._ "Just be brave! You're our leader." _

"He was killed..." Snowstar began, her eyes holding a desperate look as if she was searching for an answer in her mind. "By a... a fox!"

Jayheart couldn't believe his ears. He wanted to jump up, scream at the top of his lungs, tell everyone the real story. But he couldn't. He was sworn to secrecy, and if Snowstar didn't want him to tell anyone, he might be exiled. Or worse...

He spotted Cloudfeather at the back of the crowd, her ears flattened and her eyes on her paws. No one said anything for a moment, until a warrior named Reedwhisker spoke up. His green eyes held a dark look in them as he glared at Snowstar.

"I went to share tongues with Troutpelt one last time before he was buried, and I didn't smell any fox on him at all. I didn't smell anything, to be honest with you..." He rose to his paws, scanning the rest of the cats around him. Jayheart watched, his heart beating erratically. Maybe he wouldn't need to call Snowstar out on her lie. Maybe the cats of LeafClan would do that for him.

"Anyone else agree with me?"

Slowly, everyone nodded their heads, turning toward Snowstar. The little white she-cat looked even smaller now as she tried to duck her head away in shame.

Suddenly, Wildeye stepped in front of her, hissing at Reedwhisker. "And what right do you have to question Snowstar? She determined the cause of death, so her word must be the truth."

_"He's in on this."_ Jayheart thought, _"So it only makes sense that he would try and back Snowstar up."_

Reedwhisker snorted, sitting back down. "Whatever." He muttered, flicking an ear with contempt.

"Dismissed!" Wildeye called, and Jayheart fought the urge to snarl.

_"Wow, he just got named deputy! Now it's like he's our new leader. I wonder what'll be like when he's actually named leader." _

As Jayheart tried to look at something that would take his anger away, he spotted his daughter. He watched Frostkit stumble over to Snowstar. She crouched down, looking at her white-furred leader warily. "Um, Snowstar, miss?" She mewed softly. "W-When do you think I can become an apprentice?"

Jayheart purred softly with amusement. He knew that Frostkit's apprentice ceremony would be in just a few days. She was already looking like a full-fledged apprentice though. She had certainly grown larger in her five moons. Her shiny silver pelt resembled his own, and she had inherited her fierce golden eyes from Robinfur, except Frostkit had managed to get a brighter shade of them.

Snowstar smiled for a moment, turning her head to gaze down at Frostkit. "Perhaps in a few days. Your sixth moon is coming up shortly." She reached down, licking Frostkit's nose. For a moment, Jayheart thought that the leader looked genuinely happy. But he knew that was just a facade. At least she was being considerate of Frostkit's feelings. If Snowstar had shown her true emotions, she would probably scare the little silver kit.

Frostkit's eyes lit up, and she smiled, dipping her head to Snowstar. She turned away, running toward Robinfur to tell her the news. Jayheart stood, padding toward Snowstar, taking confident strides. He could see Wildeye tense as he drew nearer.

"Snowstar, I need to-"

"Not now, Jayheart." Wildeye snapped harshly, an angry gleam in his eyes. "Snowstar needs some privacy."

"But, I-" Jayheart protested, but he was cut off again, this time by Snowstar.

"Wildeye is right. Leave me in peace, please." She turned away, walking toward her den with Wildeye trailing behind her. He was acting like her personal body-guard now, and Jayheart hated that. Snowstar could have spoken for herself!

Lashing his tail, Jayheart sat down again, watching Clan life to on around him. "Well, if Snowstar isn't going do anything... Maybe I should."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Thanks for reading, and for the feedback. :3**


	6. A Ceremony and a Rivalry

**Here's chapter 6! Enjoy it!**

* * *

"Frostkit, please come forward."

Frostkit stumbled forward on shaky paws, her eyes as wide as two giant, golden moons. Robinfur nudged her daughter forward, purring softly. Finally, Frostkit stood in front of Snowstar. She looked up slowly, her whole body trembling now. Jayheart watched, tears of joy threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Frostkit, it is time for you to become an apprentice." Snowstar smiled, raising her head to the star-filled sky. "I call upon my ancestors, and all the ancestors of StarClan to look down on this young kit. With your guidance, she will learn the ways of LeafClan, and become a capable, willing warrior that will make me, her family, and all of her Clan proud."

Snowstar bent her head down, licking Frostkit's head. "Be strong and diligent, young one, and one day maybe you may be standing in my place."

Turning her head up again, Snowstar's eyes fell onto Talonclaw. The warrior looked back at Snowstar with surprise, but then a sly smirk crawled across his face. Snowstar rolled her eyes, but continued anyway. "Talonclaw will mentor Frostkit, who is now known as Frostpaw."

"Frostpaw! Frostpaw! Frostpaw!" The whole of LeafClan cheered the young apprentice on, but Jayheart was distracted. How could Snowstar put Talonclaw, out of all the cats, in charge of his daughter? He would need to have a talk with her about that.

"Yay for Frostpaw!" Cloudfeather's kits cheered excitedly, scampering over to Frostpaw's side on tiny paws. The queen had given birth to a tom and a she-kit at the end of the last moon, and they were only about a half-moon old. The tom looked like an exact replica of Cloudfeather, and the she-kit looked just like her deceased father, Troutpelt.

Jayheart could see Talonclaw stride up to Frostpaw, touching noses with her. He must have known that this whole thing would make Jayheart angry, and he glanced over at Jayheart, grinning. Frostpaw didn't seem to notice what her mentor did, because her eyes were closed as she touched noses. Jayheart stood, ready to confront Talonclaw, but Robinfur noticed this hostility and stepped in front of her mate to stop him.

"Jayheart, don't." The ginger-furred she-cat warned. "You'll only make Frostpaw upset. This means so much to her, and it'd be a shame if you ruined all of it just because of a silly rivalry." She tilted her head, gazing at Jayheart intently. "Why don't you two get along anyway? What caused all of this tension?"

Jayheart closed his eyes, sitting down with a sigh. "When we were apprentices, Talonclaw was a lot bigger and stronger than me. He used to bully me and push me around, like I was some useless piece of crowfood. One day, I tried to beat him at a hunting competition that Snowstar had organized with a few other apprentices. Talonclaw and I both made a bet."

* * *

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

* * *

Five apprentices gathered around a sizable oak tree, stretching their limbs and chattering like black birds to one another. The young Jaypaw and Talonpaw were part of this group, and they stared each other down. The tension around them could have been cut with a pair of sharp claws.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try and beat me, Jaypaw." Talonpaw sneered, smacking Jaypaw in the face with his tail. The smaller apprentice tried to stay upright, letting out a small squeak.

"I can beat you, Talonpaw!" Jaypaw mewed determinedly, holding hid head up high to glare at Talonpaw. "And I will, just you watch me!"

"Sure. you keep telling yourself that, kit." Talonpaw patted Jaypaw on the head with a firm paw, and the silvery gray and blue coated tom hissed angrily.

"Let's make a bet!" Jaypaw declared, "It doesn't matter if you come in first out of everyone else. All you have to do is get a higher rank than me! Loser gets..." He thought for a moment, unsure of what to bet. What would be valuable enough, but also something that he was prepared to lose?

"I know," Talonpaw said slowly, a grin spreading across his face. "Winner gets bragging rights for life."

Jaypaw nodded his head, a chill running up his spine. "Sounds-"

Talonpaw swept his tail across Jaypaw's muzzle. "I wasn't finished. Winner gets bragging rights, AND they get the best sleeping space in the Warrior Den when we get named warriors." He held out his paw to Jaypaw. "Deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

* * *

"I bet you can guess how that turned out." Jayheart mewed sadly, hanging his head. "And ever since then, he's been nothing but a bully and a brute. He just can't let that stupid bet go, and I guess neither can I."

Robinfur sighed, licking Jayheart's ear. "That doesn't matter one bit to me! You're the strongest, bravest, most handsome warrior in the whole Clan in my eyes. Talonclaw is weak. He's all talk, but when it comes to a fight, everyone knows he wants to back out."

Jayheart purred, his spirits somewhat lifted. He licked Robinfur's nose and cheek at few times before standing and padding over to Frostpaw, Robinfur beside him. "Congratulations, Frosty!" He exclaimed, bending down to give Frostpaw a few licks on the head.

"Thanks, Daddy." Frostpaw replied. Talonclaw's eyes seemed to burn into Jayheart's skull as he watched.

"Don't worry, Jayheart. I'll take good care of Frostpaw here." Talonclaw nudged Frostpaw a little too hard with his shoulder, almost knocking the newest apprentice over. "When I'm done with her, she'll be the greatest warrior LeafClan's ever seen. Maybe even better than you."

Jayheart flinched, anger building up inside of him and threatening to spill over and out of him. The tone of Talonclaw's voice and the way he spoke about Frostpaw was just so... Irritating.

Talonclaw yawned, shaking his head. "Well, I'm exhausted. I'll see ya tomorrow, kit." He patted Frostpaw on her head with a paw. Jayheart let out a low growl. He had just insulted Frostpaw by calling her a kit! It was just like when he was bullied by Talonclaw all those moons ago. Frostpaw didn't seem fazed, she just raced over to the Apprentice Den to go and find a sleeping place for herself.

As Talonclaw brushed past Jayheart, he whispered softly into the slightly smaller warrior's ear. "Maybe when I'm through with her, her poor excuse for a father and a warrior will be just a distant memory. You'll be dead to her when I tell all about you and your faults."

Jayheart unsheathed his claws, but he made no move to attack Talonclaw. Hatred-filled thoughts coursed through his mind, and one in particular stuck with him. "_Oh yeah, Talonclaw? Well, I'll be doing something that not even a supposed tough cat like you can do! I'm going to defeat the Stardust Cats and save LeafClan."_ A strange thrill shot through his body as he thought more and more, a plan beginning to form.

"Just you watch me."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Thanks for reading and thanks for sticking with this story so far!**


	7. A Hostage Situation

**Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hollow yawned, stretching his limbs one at a time. Around him, the other Stardust Cats were watching him nervously. Ancient seemed the most upset, and she pawed the ground restlessly.

"How long was I out?" Hollow asked, turning to Twilight for some answers. The she-cat looked terrified, but when her leader turned to her she tried her best to hide her emotions.

"A few hours." She replied, a worried look clouding her eyes. "Hollow, we don't need that much sleep... This might mean that your stardust is starting to break down..."

Hollow feigned shock, though on the inside he was bursting with joy. Maybe he would die before he even had to be noticed by StarClan!

"Yes, yes, it seems like it... But it's true I've been alive for a long, long time. Too long actually." Hollow mewed in response.

Unknown shook his head violently. "But you're our leader, Hollow! We need you to guide us. We can't do this on our own!"

Hollow felt a surge of anger run through his body for a moment. He wanted to scream, "Do what?!" at the top of his lungs, but he knew he couldn't do that, as much as he wanted to. Sometimes these cats really did a number on him. They were always asking him what to do or where to go. It was so frustrating and tiring. "You'll be fine. Hey, with any luck, you'll all be dead before me!"

The cats shrugged and nodded, but they didn't seem too sure. Hollow couldn't blame them. They were about twenty to thirty years younger than him, Twilight being the youngest of the small group. For them to die before Hollow would probably be impossible.

One she-cat that was almost the same age as Hollow, named Trickle, scoffed. "Leave the poor tom alone, will you?" She rasped, "Go on Hollow, take a walk. I'll make sure these fools don't cause any mischief."

Hollow nodded, thanking Trickle. "I owe you one." He whispered, low enough so the others couldn't hear.

"Don't mention it." Trickle replied, her gaze somber. "I know how you feel. Go relax. We will have LeafClan soon enough, and StarClan will let you die. I know they will."

* * *

"Stupid Talonclaw, trying to get under my skin like that." Jayheart muttered as he padded through the forests that belonged to LeafClan. He wasn't sure how far he had gone, but he could still catch whiffs of his Clanmates' scents, so luckily he hadn't gotten himself lost.

"I'll show him," he continued absentmindedly. "I'll show him!" Jayheart had thought of a plan that would surely make Snowstar and all the cats pleased with him. All he had to do was capture the Stardust Cats' leader, and then they could use him as a hostage! It was so brilliant, Jayheart had thought earlier, and he wondered why Snowstar had never tried this before. Or maybe she had, and she just couldn't complete the task.

After some time, the sun was high in the afternoon sky. Jayheart had walked for a while, and still he couldn't find the Stardust Cats anywhere. Snowstar had told him where they lived, but they were nowhere to be found at the moment.

A small crack sounded behind Jayheart, making him jump and his heart race. Pricking his ears, he whipped around, hissing. "Show yourself!" He demanded.

"If you say so." A smooth voice replied, and suddenly a silver blur erupted from out of the bushes in front of Jayheart. The LeafClan warrior was sent flying, until he landed hard on his back. Wheezing, he tried to regain the breath he had just lost.

"Oh, a LeafClan cat..." The voice said casually. The attacking cat, a tom, stood over Jayheart, watching him with interest. The cat had the most startling appearance that Jayheart had ever seen. It's pelt was that of the shiniest silver, and it shimmered in the sunlight. Two golden eyes burned like fire through Jayheart's own blue eyes, and he squirmed visibly to try and escape that intimidating gaze.

"Who are you?" Jayheart asked sternly, but when the cat's stare grew harder and cold, he knew that he might have made a deadly mistake with his tone.

"I am Hollow." The tom replied. "I believe I am the cat you are looking for."

"How did you know that I was looking for you?" Jayheart asked, dumbfounded. He didn't realize how stupid he sounded until the words escaped him.

"Because that's the only reason cats like you come out this far from your territory." Hollow replied. Jayheart noticed that his voice sounded tired and weary, and it had clearly lost some of its edge._ "He doesn't seem like a very enthusiastic leader."_ Jayheart thought.

Hollow suddenly stepped back, giving Jayheart some space. Jayheart quickly rolled over, getting back on his paws and standing up to face Hollow directly. His fur bristled, and he tried to make himself look threatening. Hollow just sat there, looking calm and easy-going.

"Let me guess," Hollow stood up, stalking toward Jayheart with slow, yet confident steps. He seemed so full of himself, so cocky, like he could win any fight against any cat on earth if he got the chance. His personality was certainly hard to read and figure out. "You're here to take me hostage, aren't you?"

Jayheart was taken aback, and all he could do was stutter in response. His mouth felt dry, and the skin underneath his fur felt hot. How could Hollow possibly know these things? Stardust Cats couldn't read minds, right?

"Oh come on, I'm not stupid. Besides, being around for three hundred years gives you some free time to study and memorize a strategy or two once in a while." Hollow's muzzle was now inches from Jayheart's own, his breath tickling Jayheart's whiskers. "And now, I'm going to use your strategy against you."

Unsheathing his claws, Hollow held one paw up to Jayheart's throat. "One wrong move, and you die. Understood?" Jayheart nodded frantically, though he tried to avoid being cut by Hollow's claws. They looked sharp and deadly, and one slash would be enough to end his life. He needed to be careful here.

"Now start walking, and I'll guide you." Hollow shoved Jayheart forward, so that he was now walking behind the LeafClan warrior. As Jayheart turned around, he noticed a knowning glint in Hollow's eyes, as if he had more of an idea than he was letting on. Just what exactly did he want? And why did he need just one simple warrior to get it?

"Uh, maybe you should ask Snowstar for... whatever it is that you want. She's my leader. I'm just a warrior." Jayheart's voice faltered as he spoke, making him seem even more weak at the moment.

And Jayheart hated feeling weak with all his heart.

Hollow shook his head. "No, I don't need her. I just need you, that's all. And do you know why, Jayheart?" Jayheart didn't bother asking why Hollow knew his name. All he wanted was an answer to his statement.

"Because... you're going to help me die."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! And yes, it's a cliffhanger. :3**


	8. Training and a Discovery

**And here comes chapter 8! Sorry it's shorter than normal, but the next one will be longer, I promise!**

* * *

"Jump higher, you weakling!" Talonclaw's harsh voice made Frostpaw flinch as she fell down to the ground again. Her mentor had been teaching her how to jump to high tree branches in order to find more prey. And the lesson hadn't exactly been going well.

"You are just like your father, you know that?" Talonclaw taunted, sneering. "You're a kit, and a spineless one at that."

An apprentice named Lightningpaw and his mentor, Whisperwing, watched the pair with worried expressions. Those two were a perfect match, both being peaceful and carefree cats. Whisperwing was kind and nurturing, and Lightningpaw was open to her criticism and eager to learn.

Frostpaw and Talonclaw were a completely different story. Frostpaw took after her mother and father, being careful, inquisitive, and gentle. Talonclaw was the complete opposite. He was cynical, demanding of his apprentice, and he was very stern. It was clear that Whisperwing and Talonclaw both had very different teaching methods.

"Um, Talonclaw..." Whisperwing mewed cautiously. Most cats spoke that way to Talonclaw, because no one wanted to pick a fight with him. Fights like that never went well. "Why don't you go a little easy on Frostpaw? It's only her first day."

Talonclaw glared at Whisperwing, making the light gray she-cat flatten her ears. "Unlike you, Whisperwing, I would like to actually get my apprentice to a warrior status. You and Lightningpaw can go play your kit games, and Frostpaw and I will train like true LeafClan cats. Okay?"

Not waiting for a response, Talonclaw turned away from the she-cat and back to Frostpaw. "Come on, let's go learn some battle moves instead, so we can get away from them."

Frostpaw sent an apologetic glance toward Whisperwing and Lightningpaw, and they both looked back at her with sympathy. Her training days would be a struggle, there was no doubt about that.

* * *

"Ugh, you are useless, Frostkit!" Talonclaw practically screeched, lashing his tail with rage. She was having trouble with a pounce-and-pin attack that Talonclaw was trying to teach her.

Frostpaw whimpered, flattening her ears. "M-My name is Frostpaw, not Frostkit..." She looked absolutely terrified, and this was only her first day of training. If it was going to go like this everyday, Frostpaw thought she would never make it out alive. Well, maybe alive, but probably not sane.

Talonclaw unsheathed his claws, cutting Frostpaw's ear and drawing blood from a small gash. "I'll call you a kit until you earn my respect, and you earn the right to be called a "paw!" Is that understood?"

Frostpaw nodded sadly, tears spilling from her eyes. "Y-Yes..." She mumbled, looking down at her paws.

Talonclaw snorted. "Crying on your first day, huh? What a weakling. Just like your father for sure. He cried on his first day of apprenticeship too. The coward." Padding closer to Frostpaw, he bent down so that he was eye level with her. Frostpaw thought she saw softness in his eyes for a second, though it went away so fast that she couldn't tell.

"I'm trying to make you a warrior, alright? And I know you want to be one with all your heart. So, you need to follow my rules. Got that?" Frostpaw nodded meekly in response. "Good. Now, let's get started again! And we aren't going back to camp until you get this move right."

As Frostpaw scampered over to her starting place, Talonclaw noticed that the gash he had delievered on Frostpaw's ear had diminished greatly. Then, it seemed to just disappeared, like there was never a gash there at all.

Talonclaw sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Snowstar was right after all then. She was right to put me in charge of Frostpaw. Well Jayheart, it seems that you and Robinfur have given birth to a beautiful, baby Stardust Cat."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Thanks for reading.**


	9. A Request, or a Demand?

**Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Keep walking. We are almost there."

Jayheart nodded nervously, keeping his eyes trained on the open expanse of land ahead of him. He could see a large, dilapidated Twoleg structure, which was probably where the Stardust Cats lived. As they neared the building, quite a number of eyes fell upon Jayheart. Most of them were filled with curiosity and some fear, but others just looked at him with bored expressions, like they didn't care at all.

He noticed that these cats looked the same, only with lighter or darker eyes and pelts. "If these aren't Stardust Cats, then I don't know what are."

One small she-kit raced over to where Jayheart was walking, and she nipped his left hind leg hard. Jayheart gasped in shock, surprised as he watched blood trickle down from a tiny cut that the kit had created.

"You aren't one of us." She mewed, inspecting the cut. Her golden eyes were filled with awe as she watched the blood fall down to the ground. She reminded Jayheart of Frostpaw, and how she loved to investigate every little thing with the same amount of interest. "My cuts don't do that!"

"Amber, knock it off!" One large, silvery she-cat came over, swatting the kit named Amber on the head with a firm paw. Amber flinched for a moment, but in a matter of seconds she seemed perfectly fine, as if the swatting hadn't affected her at all.

"Sorry, Rain." Amber squeaked.

In a small voice, Rain spoke to the kit as she nudged her away from Jayheart. "He's from LeafClan. Be careful, he could be dangerous and lash out."

Jayheart felt a sudden wave of anger wash over him. These cats were treating him like he was a rabid dog that would attack at any moment! They didn't seem to realize that Hollow had brought _him_ as a hostage, and that it wasn't the other way around.

"Sit down right here." Hollow directed, and Jayheart sat down immediately. He didn't want to get involved in a fight that he would never be able to win.

"Stardust Cats, come here now!" Hollow's voice stretched out to meet the ears of each cat, and they all padded over to him. They each sat in a semi-circle around Jayheart, with Hollow standing beside him. Jayheart noticed that there wasn't very many cats, only about fifteen. And one of them was a kit, so really only fourteen.

"This cat here is named Jayheart." Hollow mewed as the group settled down. "He comes from LeafClan, and apparently he is a warrior there." His bright eyes settled on Jayheart for a moment before he continued. "And with him here, I will be able to complete my plan."

A small cheering arose from the group of cats, but it died down quickly. "These are certainly a strange bunch of cats," Jayheart thought. They were all hard to read, and very strange in their actions. It was like they didn't care about anything at all, and everything was boring.

"Wait, what?" Jayheart mewed, turning his head toward Hollow, who stared back with soulless gold eyes. "I-I didn't agree to any of this! Why would you assume that I want to help you?" He stood up, feeling a rush of bravery flow through him for a moment. "Snowstar says that you are all enemies of LeafClan, and I believe my leader fully! She would never lie to me."

As Jayheart spoke, he began to realize that the last thing he said wasn't necessarily true. Snowstar didn't lie to him personally, but she did have the nerve to lie to all of LeafClan except for a select few.

"Well, Jayheart," Hollow said with a tinge of anger in his voice, "I'm afraid that you don't have much of a choice at the moment. Now please, sit down before I have to kill you. There are plenty more cats in your Clan that I can use for this. You aren't so special." He sneered at the end, flicking an ear.

Some cats in the group snickered, while others still watched with disinterest. Jayheart narrowed his eyes, sitting down slowly again. "Can you at least explain to me what your plan is?"

Hollow nodded, and Jayheart saw his eyes flicker across the group of cats warily for a heartbeat. "Of course, but we must do this in private. Dismissed, all of you." He dipped his head to the others, and they all dispersed and went on their way. Amber watched curiously for a few more moments, until Rain came over and shoved the kit away with surprising force.

"Into my den." Hollow ordered, and Jayheart had no choice but to comply. Hollow kept his claws unsheathed the whole time, and Jayheart supposed that this was a tactic used to keep him intimidating. And it was working.

* * *

Inside the den, Jayheart sat as far away from Hollow as he could get. Of course, Hollow sat in front of the entrance, Jayheart's only means of escape. There was no wriggling his way out of this one. "The plan is simple, really." Hollow stated, "All I need you to do is persuade Snowstar to give LeafClan to me."

"And why in the name of StarClan would I do that?" Jayheart retorted. "What do you want from LeafClan?"

"Death." Hollow replied simply, as if it was so obvious that anyone could figure out the answer.

"I don't follow..." Jayheart meowed, sounding totally lost and confused.

"If I take over a Clan-a real Clan, not these pitiful fools-then perhaps StarClan will take pity on me, maybe even honor my leadership and then... I'll be able to die! They'll make my stardust die out, and I can finally pass away." Hollow had a dreamy look in his eyes as he spoke.

"I'd never do that." Jayheart replied, looking down at the ground in defiance. "Snowstar would never give her Clan to the likes of you, and I'd never try to make her. I don't care if you want to die. You'll have to wait for your stardust to die out."

"Look at me!" Hollow demanded, his voice suddenly taking on a dangerous edge. Jayheart looked up again immediately, meeting Hollow's sharp gaze. Along with anger though, Jayheart saw some pain in those golden orbs, as if Hollow was feeling upset and reliving some memories that should have been forgotten long ago.

"You don't know what it's like, Jayheart." Hollow muttered, turning his own head away. "As you can imagine, being alive for three hundred years can be quite monotonous and boring." In a softer voice, he added, "And also heartbreaking." Before Jayheart could respond, Hollow pressed on. "Please, Jayheart!" He begged, sniffling as if he were trying to hold back a waterfall of tears. "I will give you anything, just please... Please..."

"I..." Jayheart didn't know what to do. He actually felt sorry for Hollow, as crazy as it sounded. He must have lost something-or someone-really important and special for him to go through all this trouble, just so he could die.

"I thought you wanted to take LeafClan by force." Jayheart asked, tilting his head. "What happened to that?"

"Even though we can't be hurt or killed like a normal cat could, our numbers are small. Besides, we could never learn all of those battle moves to compete with a real Clan! We'd be defeated in the first five minutes."

"Oh..." Jayheart paused, thinking over the options. Of course Snowstar would never say yes to giving her Clan away, but there was no hurt in asking and trying anyway, right?

"Okay, I'll ask her."

"Oh, really?" Hollow sounded ecstatic, his sadness now gone. "Thank you so much, Jayheart!"

"But! You need to promise me that if Snowstar says no, then you'll give up this ambition and wait until your stardust dies out." Jayheart held out a paw. "Deal?"

Hollow hesitated, staring at the paw for what seemed like eternity. Finally, he slowly outstretched his own paw, nodding. "Yes, deal. But you need to try your hardest to persuade your leader."

Jayheart nodded, smiling. "Of course I will." _"Will I?"_

"Oh hey, how do you know my name, exactly?" Jayheart asked. He had forgotten all about asking Hollow this, but now the question suddenly sprang into his mind.

"I've witnessed all of LeafClan's births, even the creation of the Clan. I've seen your birth, and your daughter's birth, and even Snowstar's birth. I've been there for each of your warrior ceremonies, too. I've literally seen all of you be born and grow." Hollow smiled, his eyes closed.

Jayheart couldn't help but find that piece of information just a bit creepy. This cat certainly was strange.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Thanks for reading it!**


	10. Persuasion: A Fruitless Effort?

**Here's chapter 10 everyone! And thanks a bunch for the kind reviews. Your support is what keeps me going! (Message at the bottom about updates!)**

* * *

"You better do what Hollow said!" Unknown, the scrawny Stardust Cat, was ushering Jayheart toward his Clan's border. "Or you'll face his wrath!"

"Trust me, he isn't as strong as he seems." Jayheart muttered. "And stop pushing me, will you? I'm going as fast as I can."

Unknown hissed in response. "Just get going and propose the plan to Snowstar already!" With that, he turned and padded back through the undergrowth, toward the ancient temple.

As Jayheart crossed LeafClan's border, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Jayheart, you're back!" Ferndust and Blackpaw raced over to him, smiles on their faces. "We've looked all over for you!" Ferndust mewed, worry in her tone. "Are you okay?" She stepped closer, sniffing at the small cut that Amber had left on Jayheart's hind leg. "You aren't hurt badly, are you?"

Jayheart swept his tail across the cut, covering it from Ferndust's view. "I'm fine, don't worry. Just a scrape, that's all." He kneaded his paws into the ground anxiously. "Could you go ahead and tell Snowstar I'm back? I really need to talk to her."

Ferndust hesitated for a moment longer, before finally nodding. She passed a bundle of herbs to Blackpaw, who took them in his mouth silently and ran back to camp. Ferndust followed, slightly slower so her unusually large paws didn't make her stumble and fall. Jayheart always thought it was odd how Ferndust's body was proportioned.

Following Ferndust's lead, he ran at the same pace, and eventually they made it back to camp. He could see Blackpaw climbing up the slope that led to the Leader's Den. He was probably going to tell Snowstar that he was back.

"Dad!" Frostpaw's voice reached Jayheart's ears, and he turned his head, smiling.

"Hey, Frosty!" He went to go over to his daughter, but Talonclaw moved in front of his apprentice quickly, blocking Jayheart's path.

"Come on, Frostpaw. I told you to practice your battle moves." Talonclaw told her sternly, and he seemed to be stalling for time as he stood in front of Frostpaw's father. Behind him, Snowstar had called Jayheart's name, and she waited patiently for him. Shrugging, Jayheart turned away from the mentor and apprentice and padded hurriedly over to his leader instead.

"You wanted to see me, Jayheart?" Snowstar narrowed her eyes warily. "Where have you been, exactly?"

"I'll tell you when we get somewhere more private." Jayheart replied, rushing up the slope and sitting down in Snowstar's den as he waited for her to join him.

"Okay, it's private now." Snowstar sat down in front of the warrior. "Now what's going on?"

"I've talked with Hollow, the Stardust Cats' leader." Jayheart mewed. He saw Snowstar tense up, like she was going to spring and tackle him any second. "Let me explain!" He added quickly. The last thing he needed was a misunderstanding that would make Snowstar furious.

"He just wants to die, and he thinks that by getting a hold of LeafClan, he'll be able to make his stardust burn out, and then he can pass on! So, he wants you to hand LeafClan over to him, and let him take over." Jayheart waited anxiously for Snowstar's response. The LeafClan leader didn't seem impressed by his plea.

"Are you insane?" Snowstar almost shouted, her anger spilling out of her like a raging river current. "You want me to give my Clan over to the enemy? You've lost your mind, Jayheart! I don't care what his reasons are, or why he wants the Clan. I would never surrender in that way!"

"But," Jayheart tried desperately to explain. "When Hollow dies, then we can just take LeafClan back! And then-"

"And if he doesn't die?" Snowstar shook her head furiously. "I'm sorry, Jayheart, but no. LeafClan is mine, and mine alone." She turned her head away. "Now, leave me."

Jayheart growled softly, rising and turning to leave.

"Oh, about Frostpaw..." The words caught in Snowstar's throat as she tried to speak.

"What's wrong with her?" Jayheart inquired, panic rising in him.

"Nothing." Snowstar recovered quickly. "She's doing very well with training. She might be named a warrior soon. Now, go." Jayheart walked out without another word, anger and dread running off of him in waves. What would he tell Hollow now?

As Jayheart exited, Talonclaw entered. His green eyes gleamed, and he didn't look happy at all. "I heard the whole thing." He mewed. "And I have something to say to you."

"And what would that be, Talonclaw?"

"Are you kidding me?" Talonclaw snapped, lashing his tail. It was clear that he was very angry at the moment. "You aren't going to tell him that his daughter is one of... one of them?!"

Snowstar growled loudly in response. "Silence! I did that to spare his feelings. You don't understand, that's all!"

Talonclaw stood still, staring at Snowstar with a hint of sadness in his green eyes. "No, Snowstar, you don't understand. He loves his daughter so much, probably even more than life. And he's going to have to get rid of her somehow one day. You haven't spared his feelings, you've just delayed the inevitable. And when that day comes, you'll wish that you told him sooner."

He paused, turning around and stalking out of the Leader's Den. "You're an idiot, Snowstar. And this little mistake of yours just proves my point."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! And I am going on a class trip tomorrow, so at the update will probably be delayed somewhat. Just letting you all know now. Thanks for reading so far!**


	11. Wildeye Forms a Plan

**Chapter 11 is here! Enjoy, and thanks for all the feedback! I really appreciate it. :3**

* * *

"Wildeye, I need to speak with you."

The white-furred LeafClan leader was poking her nose in the Warrior Den, calling out her new deputy's name. A pair of brilliant green eyes opened suddenly, staring back at her questioningly. Without a word, Wildeye stood, creeping out of the den and following his leader up the slope and inside her own den.

The moon hung high in the sky as the two cats walked through the campground, their movements quick and graceful. "What's wrong, Snowstar?" Wildeye inquired, his eyes flickering around nervously, as if something were going to attack him at any moment.

"We need to get rid of these Stardust Cats, and we must do it quickly." Snowstar sighed heavily, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws neatly. "Jayheart came to me earlier. He said that he and Hollow have talked, and that Hollow wants to take LeafClan over so StarClan will take pity on him or something and make his stardust burn out. That's when he'll be able to die."

"I'm assuming you said no to this proposal?" Wildeye tilted his head.

"Of course I did! What, do you think I have bees in my brain?" Snowstar snapped, her tone harsher than she meant it to be. Flattening her ears, she looked down at her paws with soft blue eyes. "I'm sorry... It's just, this whole situation, it's... it's putting me on edge now."

Wildeye nodded in understanding. "Well, what do you suggest that we do to solve this problem? Sooner or later, Hollow and his cats will invade, whether we want them to or not. It's only a matter of time. The best thing to do is get rid of them now, and quickly."

"But we can't kill them," Snowstar pointed out, "Their immortal, or invulnerable, or something of that nature." She looked back up at her deputy, desperation flickering in her eyes as she tried to search for an answer.

"Then we have to, "get them out of our fur," so to speak." An idea seemed to form in Wildeye's mind, and his eyes lit up suddenly. "The pit..." He whispered, eyes wide and ears pricked as he looked back at Snowstar.

"The pit?" Snowstar echoed, utterly confused now.

Wildeye stood, motioning with his tail for Snowstar to follow him. "This way, please. I know of a place where we can put them forever, and where they'll never get in our way again."

* * *

Wildeye had led Snowstar out of the camp, to a rather large pit just at the outside of the forest. Snowstar had never been to this part of the territory before, in all her moons of being leader. Wildeye had only been here twice, and one of those times was when he wasn't even allowed to go. It was too dangerous for any cat, even the most skilled of warriors.

Eventually, they came to a stop at the edge of the pit, small rocks falling down due to the movement of their paws. When you looked down, it seemed as if you would fall into an endless black hole.

Some sharp rocks surrounded the sides of the pit, and they were bound to kill or at least cause serious injury to anyone that accidentally fell in. Some small carcasses laid at the bottom, belonging to squirrels, badgers, and other creatures that had unfortunately lost their lives to the pit.

"This is where we should put them." Wildeye nodded with his head toward the pit, the tip of his tail twitching back and forth excitedly.

"I don't understand," Snowstar remarked, staring at the pit with a dumbfounded expression. "How is this supposed to be a solution, exactly?"

"It's simple, really. Well, at least it's simple to explain." Wildeye stated, sitting down casually. "We lure the Stardust Cats to the pit with, oh, I don't know, prey or something. When they are distracted, we shove them into it. Then, they stay down there, with no means of escape."

"And if they don't fall for the trap?" Snowstar inquired.

"It's like you are eager to find flaws in my plan, Snowstar. I can assure you, there are almost none." Pausing, he stared at Snowstar for several long heartbeats. "Then, we force them in, of course." Wildeye's tone took on a dangerous edge, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Either way, they'll go in the pit. They must!"

Snowstar chuckled softly. "They must? Well, don't you sound like a demanding leader already?"

Wildeye scoffed. "Yes, I do. But they don't deserve the rights they've been given, and you and I both know this. They're freaks of nature, destined to live lives of imprisonment by a more superior race. That superior race being LeafClan and everyone who dwells within it."

_"We are more superior? How crazy does that sound?"_ Snowstar wondered, but she bit back speaking the question out loud. Answering her own question in her head, she responded to herself,_ "Very, very crazy. I can't tell if he's really smart, or really insane." _

"Well, we shall set a plan to imprison them soon." Wildeye stood, signaling that the meeting had drawn to a close. "I'll leave you to decide whether we should attack them, or lure them in."

As Wildeye walked away, Snowstar began to feel tingles of doubt in her belly. _"Frostpaw is a Stardust Cat, isn't she?" _She thought as she followed her deputy numbly. "_She's part of my Clan, a worthy member. She deserves to be up on the ground, not in some dark, disgusting pit."_ Speaking softly to herself, Snowstar felt an icy chill creep down her spine, making the fur along her back stand on end.

"Doesn't she?"

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back soon for a new one. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Hollow Pays a Visit

**Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, storm clouds hovered over the forest and LeafClan's camp. Frostpaw and Lightningpaw were the first cats to wake, and they were having a playful scuffle outside of the Apprentice Den. Their mentors had given them the day off, much to Frostpaw's surprise. She was sure that Talonclaw would want her to train today, like he did everyday.

The rest of the warriors followed, and soon enough the whole Clan was bustling with activity once more. Cloudfeather's kits, Grasskit and Skykit, were last to scamper out of the Nursery, their tiny legs wobbling as they ran around chasing each other.

Wildeye stood near the Warrior Den, calling out several names for a hunting patrol. "Alright, I want... Robinfur, Fogfern, Shadowgaze, Wolfheart, Reedwhisker, and Foxflame on the patrol. Smokecloud and Flamesting, you two will stand guard in front of the Clan entrance to start. The rest of you-"

A fat raindrop suddenly landed on Wildeye's nose, making him jump back, startled. The warriors that stood around him snickered and held back bouts of laughter. Wildeye hissed sharply. "Shut up. It wasn't that funny, alright? As I was saying, the rest of you, keep shelter from the rain. It's going to come down hard today, I can tell."

The cats dispersed, going to start their morning duties. Snowstar watched the Clan move about from her den, a tired expression on her face. She hadn't slept at all the night before, partly because of the meeting that she and Wildeye had secretly held. Another part of her, though, was painfully nervous about the Stardust Cats. Wildeye said that they would invade one day, no matter what. And Snowstar wasn't sure if she was ready for that day.

Jayheart, one of the cats that had been left behind that day, curled up in his nest again and squeezed his eyes shut. Thunder rumbled overhead, as if the StarClan Cats were angry and were yowling their rage. He curled up tighter, trying desperately to block out everything and everyone. One thing stuck in his mind as he tried to drift off to sleep:

Hollow and his cats.

Jayheart knew that one day, he'd have to go and tell Hollow that Snowstar had said no to his proposal, and that Jayheart's persuasion had failed. Then what would happen to LeafClan? Would Hollow be angry? Upset? Both? Jayheart didn't really want to find out.

A crack of lightning shot across the sky, followed by a deafening roar of thunder. Grasskit and Skykit squealed in terror, running toward the safety of the Nursery and huddling in-between Cloudfeather's legs for comfort.

"Snowstar! Snowstar!" A small gray and brown she-cat raced toward the slope that lead to Snowstar's den, yowling hysterically. "Help, please!"

Snowstar was up and about immediately, meeting Smokecloud down at the bottom of the slope. "What's wrong? And where's Flamesting?"

Smokecloud's paws were trembling as she tried to speak. "H-He... Stranger... Silver cat!" Snowstar pushed past her, going toward the camp entrance. Flamesting stood in front of it, hissing aggressively at a silver-furred, golden-eyed tom. He just stared back at Flamesting, calm as can be.

The tom noticed Snowstar, and his gaze shifted to her now. "Well hello, Snowstar," He nodded in what looked like respect. "Long time no see, hm?"

* * *

Snowstar had taken Hollow to her den, and the two cats sat facing one another in silence. Jayheart had been called in as well, because Snowstar was still suspicious of him and his connection with Hollow. When Snowstar had called Jayheart though, again the warrior felt as if his leader was holding something back, something that was important but also something that she didn't want Jayheart to know.

"Now," Snowstar finally broke the silence, her voice cutting through the air. "What are you doing here, Hollow?"

Hollow glanced at Jayheart, and the silver warrior knew exactly why Hollow was here. He wanted an answer to his proposal, and he hadn't bothered to wait for Jayheart to deliver the news. "I'm here to ask you about my plan, and if you've accepted it."

Snowstar rolled her eyes. "I couldn't believe you would ask me such a thing. Well, you would ask one of my warriors to ask me such a thing. How stupid do you think I am, Hollow?"

Hollow narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you're stupid at all, Snowstar. You are a capable, very intelligent she-cat. I just thought you'd be sympathetic and have a kind heart. You know that I want to die more than anything." He sighed, shaking his head. "So I suppose that you've said no?"

Snowstar nodded curtly in response. "Yes, of course I've said no. And I don't appreciate you waltzing in here out of the blue, practically demanding an answer. I also don't like how you took my warrior hostage and forced him to tell me what you wanted!"

Jayheart turned his head toward Snowstar, confused. "How did you know that I was taken away like that?"

"I just assumed, that's all." Snowstar replied. "I knew that you would never just up and betray LeafClan, or go over to their territory to talk to him. And it looks like my assumption was right."

Hollow turned his head suddenly toward the den entrance, his ears pricked. Frostpaw stood there, a large rabbit in her jaws. Padding forward, she dropped the rabbit at Hollow's paws. "Wildeye told me to make myself useful and find some prey for our guest." She murmured, her eyes on her paws.

Hollow's golden eyes examined Frostpaw for several agonizing heartbeats, and for Frostpaw it felt like an eternity. "Thank you, my dear." He mewed softly, nodding to the apprentice and pulling the rabbit closer. Frostpaw scampered off without another word, nervous to be in the presence of a stranger.

"Now, what were we saying?" Hollow asked, nibbling at the rabbit. Almost immediately after taking a few bites, he passed it over to Jayheart. "Have some, you look thin." Jayheart nodded slowly, bending his head down to take a few mouthfuls.

Snowstar hissed, smacking Jayheart's head with a firm paw. "No distractions, Jayheart. Don't use the rabbit as an excuse not to listen." Before Jayheart could object to that, Snowstar went on. "So, Hollow, I believe that this meeting was pointless. I'm not giving LeafClan to you, and that's final."

Hollow closed his eyes, standing. "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, but unfortunately it must. Very well. We will be here to take over this Clan soon. Be prepared, Snowstar." He turned away, ready to walk out. "Oh, and watch your back, Snowstar." He warned, a smirk crawling across his face. "For I've noticed that one of you is not who they appear to be."

As Hollow retreated, Flamesting and Smokecloud rushed forward on shaky paws to escort the Stardust Cat back to his own territory. Jayheart swiveled his head toward Snowstar, questions buzzing around like any bees in his mind. "What did he mean by that?"

Snowstar paused, not looking Jayheart directly in the eyes. Standing, she began to walk away from him, as if to leave his question unanswered. But Jayheart heard a small voice respond to him, tinted with sorrow and regret.

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Thanks for reading so far!**


	13. Truth

**Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I've heard." Robinfur mumbled. "I've heard everything." The ginger-furred she-cat was curled up close beside her mate, nightfall coming closer and closer every moment.

Jayheart turned to her in surprise. "Huh?" His heart beat erratically in his chest. He knew what Robinfur meant, but he was afraid to realize it.

"Talonclaw's been telling everyone about those Stardust Cats." She shuffled herself closer to Jayheart, who proceeded to wrap his tail around her in a comforting gesture. "He came out of the camp to our patrol this morning to tell us, and then the patrol cats told everyone else. They were all whispering and on edge when they ate, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." The tom mumbled in response. He had noticed the warriors acting edgy and tense when they sat down to share they prey that had been caught earlier. Jayheart just never expected that this would be the reason. "How could he do that?"

"Snowstar told him was alright for the chosen few cats to speak about the secret. And now, the whole Clan knows. Well, only the full-grown cats know. The apprentices and kits are being kept out of it, because we don't want to scare them." She turned her amber gaze up to Jayheart, her eyes glassy. "But, I'm scared Jayheart. I'm so scared."

Silence enveloped both of them for a moment, neither cat saying anything. "How could this horrible thing have happened?" Robinfur murmured. "It just doesn't make sense."

Jayheart chuckled uneasily, trying to make a joke out of the thing and push it off. "Maybe StarClan is just mad because they didn't get enough sleep, so now they're taking it out on us."

"That's not funny, Jayheart."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Robinfur rested her head on her paws, closing her eyes. "I just don't know what's going to happen. Wildeye said something about having a plan, but I don't know whether to trust him or not. He's really strange, and not the most reliable cat around."

Suddenly, loud caterwauls erupted outside of the Warrior Den, frightening both cats out of their fur. "J-Jayheart..." Robinfur whimpered, burying her face into Jayheart's fur.

"Don't worry, I'll go check it out." Jayheart promised, licking Robinfur's head a few times. Then he stood, cautiously stepping outside of the den.

"Alright, wait 'till I say go. Then, charge. Got that?"

"Talonclaw!" Jayheart called, stalking over to the brown tom with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing? It's late, and some of us would like to get some sleep night!"

Talonclaw sighed, turning his head. The warriors behind him watched curiously, their ears pricked. It looked like the whole Clan was out here, if not most of them. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm training these kits so they'll stand up against the Stardust Cats, of course. We've been out here for a while now. I'm surprised you haven't noticed by now."

"Shouldn't Snowstar be handling that?" Jayheart glanced over at the Leader's Den. There was no sign of the white-furred she-cat, or Wildeye, for that matter.

"Well, she's not even here now. Besides, I'm doing this because I want to, not because Snowstar ordered me to." Talonclaw stuck his muzzle up in the air, turning away from Jayheart.

Jayheart growled softly. "Well you could have at least consulted me about this training session. I would have liked to help."

Somewhere in the cluster of warriors, Reedwhisker rolled his eyes and nudged Flamesting's shoulder. "There they go again, bickering like two kits fighting over a moss ball."

At the same time, Jayheart and Talonclaw both wheeled around, glaring at Reedwhisker and shouting, "We are not bickering!"

"Just having a friendly argument, that's all." Jayheart finished.

Talonclaw yowled a special signal, and the warriors all shot off in different directions, each of them finding a way into the forest. Then, the two toms were left alone in the center of camp.

"Where did they go?" Jayheart demanded, unsheathing his claws. "What did you tell them to do?"

Talonclaw snickered, unsheathing his claws. "I told them, 'first one to catch a Stardust Cat wins.'" Jayheart stared at him, his jaw slack with shock. Talonclaw laughed. "I'm just kidding. It's just a race from here to the Stardust Cat's territory. No big deal."

Jayheart turned around, away from Talonclaw. "Whatever." He muttered. Talonclaw watched him go, regret filling up inside of him. And the secret...

"Jayheart," Talonclaw called after him, and Jayheart looked over his shoulder. "I-"

"Cats of LeafClan, I have returned with a plan!" Snowstar's crisp voice rang out across the campground, cutting Talonclaw off. Many of the warriors weren't far from the camp yet, and they crept back in eagerly, their tails waving back and forth high in the air.

Snowstar and Wildeye stood side by side, and for the first time in about a moon Snowstar looked like the proud, confident leader that she should have looked like all along. "Wildeye has a brilliant plan to get rid of the Stardust Cats once and for all."

Wildeye nodded. "That's right. We shall drive them into the pit! I'm sure you all know of the forbidden place, correct?" The warriors nodded and yowled in response. "Good. And with this pit, we will conquer those freaks, and earn our right to be the superior cats of the forest!"

Screeches of joy and admiration rocketed into the air, the moon a glowing witness to the celebration. Talonclaw stumbled forward, being accidentally shoved by some happy, wrestling cats. "Snowstar, I need to say something!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The screeches and yowls suddenly died down, and silence took hold of the camp once more. Talonclaw shuffled his paws nervously, and Jayheart watched with surprise in his eyes. What did Talonclaw have to say?

"You've told us about the plan, sure," Talonclaw mewed to Snowstar. "But... You haven't told something important to the cat that needs to hear it the most." Turning to Jayheart, green eyes locking with light blue ones. "Jayheart... Frostpaw is a Stardust Cat."

Silence.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	14. On The Defensive

**Here's chapter 14, enjoy!**

* * *

Gleaming pairs of brightly colored eyes slowly turned around toward the back of the crowd, where Lightningpaw and Frostpaw sat, their fur fluffed up and their eyes wide. Apprentices were not allowed to attend this meeting, but somehow they had snuck in without being noticed.

"I-I'm a... a what?" Frostpaw stammered, searching the crowd for an answer. "I'm one of t-them?"

"How does she know about them?" Snowstar's eyes fell upon Talonclaw, who growled defensively.

"With all do respect, Snowstar, I didn't tell her a word. I observed her, like you told me to do. Nothing else!"

The cats remained silent for a moment more, before Reedwhisker spoke. "Get her!" He yowled, unsheathing his claws and springing forward, ready to pounce on Frostpaw. "She's an abomination! A freak!" The rest of the cats, save for a few, crept forward, hissing and growling aggressively. Frostpaw looked absolutely terrified, too frightened to move.

"Enough! Stop this madness!" The normally quiet Cloudfeather raced toward Frostpaw, blocking her from the warriors' view. She hissed sharply at Reedwhisker, who was closest to her, and the warrior hesitated now, unsure of what he should do.

Near the nursery, Skykit and Grasskit cheered their mother on. "Yay, go, Mommy! Show him who's boss!"

Whisperwing, one of the cats that didn't decide to confront Frostpaw, ushered the two kits inside. "That's enough, young ones. Go inside and rest. It's late!" Whines of protest followed her words as she spoke them.

Cloudfeather stayed where she was, her eyes narrowed. Reedwhisker took a step forward, hissing. "Have you forgotten that these monstrosities killed Troutpelt? Your mate?"

"No," Cloudfeather corrected, "Those other ones killed Troutpelt. But Frostpaw did not. She's innocent, and she just found out this very shocking news." She scoffed, flicking an ear. "And I was a fool to think that you'd all be more sympathetic."

"She's... She's right." Jayheart spoke out, getting up and going over to stand beside Cloudfeather. "Frostpaw didn't do anything wrong. She's not evil, or dangerous. You have no right to attack her!"

Wildeye turned to Snowstar, growling softly. "You aren't buying into this, are you? Frostpaw is a Stardust Cat, so she should be treated that way." Not bothering to wait for Snowstar to respond, Wildeye addressed the Clan himself. "Take her out to the depths of the forest! We shall-"

Snowstar wheeled around, smacking Wildeye across the face. Her claws were unsheathed, and she created a large gash on Wildeye's cheek. The deputy screamed in agony, falling down to the ground. "W-Wha...? Snowstar, w-why?"

"You are not the leader here." Snowstar snarled, glaring down at Wildeye. "I am. And I will lead my Clan. I don't need you to lead it for me." More quietly, she added, "And you are no longer my deputy."

Ferndust crept forward, Blackpaw behind her. Snowstar hissed and snapped her jaws at them, and the two cats fled back into the crowd. "Leave him." Snowstar stated simply. Stepping over Wildeye, she padded over to Cloudfeather and Jayheart. Frostpaw looked mortified as the leader came closer.

Turning around, Snowstar let out a yowl. "Frostpaw will not be harmed!" She announced. She added, "But, the rest of them will. They will pay for the division they have created in LeafClan. They will pay!"

The warriors still eyed Frostpaw warily and angrily as they all padded off toward the Warrior Den. Ferndust and Blackpaw looked conflicted, as they tried to decide whether or not they should rush forward to help Wildeye. Eventually, Blackpaw did, and Ferndust followed. Together, they helped to get Wildeye back on his feet and steady him.

"I don't need your help!" Wildeye snapped, shoving Ferndust off of her paws and sending her plummeting face first into the ground.

Blackpaw gasped, stomping a paw on the ground. "That was my mentor you just pushed!"

"Does it look like I care?" Wildeye shot back, blood dripping from his cheek. Walking away, he lashed his tail, growling as he shoved past a group of warriors. He sat down in the corner of camp, giving hateful glances at the cats who dared to pass by him.

"I'm scared..." Frostpaw whimpered, turning to Jayheart with wide gold eyes. Jayheart nodded, resting his head on top of hers to give her comfort.

"Jayheart." Snowstar walked over to him, her tail held high and her eyes bright. "I want you to be my new deputy."

Jayheart gasped in disbelief. "Uh..."

"Just say yes, will you?" Snowstar purred.

"Okay, then yes!" Jayheart smiled, nodding to Snowstar. "I won't let you down, Snowstar."

"Good, good." She turned her eyes toward Frostpaw, who still didn't look much better. "And if I were you, I would keep an eye on her from now on. Protect her, especially from Wildeye."

Jayheart paused, then nodded determinedly. He sat down beside Frostpaw, wrapping his tail around her. "I'll protect her." He looked down at his daughter, who trembled with fear, her eyes squeezed shut. He whispered softly in Frostpaw's ear, so he didn't scare her too much. "I'll protect you with my life. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe."

Frostpaw looked up suddenly, as if she didn't believe Jayheart's words. "Promise?"

Jayheart purred, smiling warmly. To his relief, Frostpaw smiled back. She seemed to be a little less scared now. "I promise."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Thanks for reading.**


	15. The Intrusion and the Loss

**Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

* * *

A series of screeches and battle cries woke Jayheart up instantly the next morning. The sun had barely risen to its full height, and the sky was still painted orange and pink.

"They're here!" One cat shouted, but Jayheart couldn't identify who it was. Jumping out of his nest, he realized that no one else was in the Warrior Den anymore. They must have all evacuated in advance. Either that, or they left Jayheart here on purpose.

A small rustling noise at the back of the den made Jayheart's ears prick. Swiveling his head in the direction of the sound, he noticed a silver flash race across his vision. Then another, then another. His fur standing on end, Jayheart could see a gaping hole in the den's rear, and it was obvious now that he wasn't really alone. The dens in LeafClan were made of sticks and grass woven together, so it wasn't impossible to break through them. Turning around, Jayheart ran outside as fast as he could, his paws thudding on the hard ground.

"Jayheart!" Robinfur's call made the warrior skid to a halt. His mate and Cloudfeather stood in front of the Nursery, baring their fangs at a skinny silver cat with eyes like liquid gold. Skykit and Grasskit huddled together at the back of the Nursery, whimpering in fear.

"Go and-" Jayheart couldn't hear Robinfur's next shout. He was suddenly knocked on his side, the breath being blown out of his lungs.

"Stay down." A raspy voice hissed in his ear. It belonged to a Stardust she-cat, by the tone of it. Jayheart struggled to get free, and with one great heave, he was able to throw the she-cat off of him. She landed a few feet away, her breathing heavy, as if she were exhausted.

At the center of camp, Snowstar and a large Stardust tom circled one another, hissing and growling viciously. Jayheart recognized the tom to be Hollow, the Stardust Cat leader. "I told you we would attack, Snowstar!" Hollow taunted, darting forward to nip at the LeafClan leader's front legs. "You were a fool if you thought otherwise!"

Around him, battle raged on. Stardust Cats were knocked down, only to rise up again. Already, the LeafClan cats were looking tired and half-beaten, their flanks heaving and blood trickling down their sides and faces. The Stardust Cats, however, looked energized and blood-thirsty, their claws stained with the red, sticky substance.

"Dad, help!" Frostpaw and Lightningpaw were in the corner of camp, trying desperately to fight off a tiny Stardust tom. His size proved to be an advantage, giving him speed and agility that looked almost supernatural.

Jayheart raced toward the apprentices, and pounced on the tom without a second thought. The cat squirmed and screeched wildly, as if he were going mad right before Jayheart's eyes. Eventually, the cat was able to slip out of his grasp, and disappeared into the heat of the battle, away from the apprentices and the warrior.

"You two okay?" Jayheart asked, and Frostpaw nodded meekly in response. Lightningpaw, on the other hand, looked petrified. He had never seen real battle before, and it was clear now that just the thought of it scared him. Before Jayheart even had to ask, Frostpaw was nudging her friend toward the Nursery, where Robinfur and Cloudfeather quickly ushered him inside.

"Frostpaw, go with him." Jayheart ordered, and his daughter gave him a defiant stare.

"No way!" She protested, her fur fluffing up. "I want to help fight!"

"It's not safe, especially for you. What if your Clanmates mistake you for one of them?"

"I don't care!" Frostpaw snapped, turning around and running off. "I'm going to help, you'll see!" She ran into the undergrowth, heading through the forest. Jayheart could see Hollow break away from Snowstar, running toward the forest himself. The little she-cat hissed and snapped her teeth, chasing Hollow.

Jayheart decided to follow them, to give his leader a helping paw. And to also find Frostpaw. Wildeye and some other warriors were pushing the Stardust Cats in the same direction, and now this all made some sense. The LeafClan warriors were trying to push the Stardust Cats into the pit. "Well, hopefully they've done something right."

* * *

At the pit, some weaker Stardust Cats were already being shoved into it. They plummeted down what seemed like hundreds of thousands of feet, until finally, a sickening crack or thud followed them. After a few minutes, they were up and about again, though dazed and confused.

"Who's weak now, huh, Hollow?" Snowstar hissed loudly, slashing her claws at Hollow's face. Jayheart was there too, and together they tried to force the Stardust Cat over the ledge. But Hollow wasn't going that easily. He jumped and dodged and did all he could to avoid their blows.

Wildeye led the rest of the warriors, and one by one the Stardust Cats fell down, down, down, into the pit, where they would remain for years to come. After more than half the day was over, only Hollow remained. Frostpaw watched the battle from the bushes, her eyes bright and admiring. "My Clan is the best!"

"Your choice, Hollow," Snowstar sneered, stepping closer. Hollow's hind paws touched the ledge of the pit now, and with a few more inches he'd fall. "You can jump in yourself, or we can make you."

Hollow took a deep breath, and Jayheart noticed sadness flicked across his face. "I'm sorry, Lake. I'm sorry, Storm." He murmured, taking another step backward. "Forgive me, all of you." His eyes scanned the cats in front of him. "All I wanted," He closed his eyes, taking one more step back. "Was to be happy."

Then, he fell.

No one said anything for a moment, until a scream of pure terror ripped through the air. Turning his head, Jayheart's heart stopped. Wildeye was dragging Frostpaw out of the bushes by her scruff, while she writhed and screamed and fought with all her strength.

"Let her go!" Jayheart rushed forward, claws unsheathed as he lashed out at Wildeye. The ex-deputy, growled, dropping Frostpaw and turning on Jayheart shoving the warrior out of the way, Jayheart practically flew in the air, the force of the blow was so strong. He hit the ground with a thud, everything in his body numb with pain.

He struggled to get on his paws, but found that another cat held him down. Talonclaw. "W-Why?" Jayheart grunted. Talonclaw didn't say anything, he just stared straight ahead. Sadness glazed his eyes. Snowstar just stood there, watching Wildeye drag Frostpaw toward the edge of the pit.

"Say hello to Hollow for me." Wildeye said, and then, he pushed the apprentice over.

Time seemed to slow down as Jayheart watched, and he wasn't even aware that a scream tore from his throat. Frostpaw's eyes locked with his, and her scream blended with his own.

"You... Promised!" Jayheart thought he heard Frostpaw say, "You promised... You'd protect me!" Her eyes filled with betrayal and hatred for a second. And then, time sped up again. The young apprentice fell down, landing with a disgusting crack that made every cat except Jayheart flatten their ears and turn away.

Talonclaw stepped off of Jayheart, expecting the gray-blue warrior to lash out at him, or at least Wildeye. But Jayheart said nothing. His eyes were still glued on the pit, and he trembled violently. "I-I'm s-sorry, I'm s-sorry," he repeated the phrase over and over.

"I couldn't p-protect you."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. (Poor Jayheart. I'm so mean to my characters. :3) Thanks for reading. One more chapter left!**


	16. A Solemn Vow

**Welcome back. Here is the final chapter of Stardust: Shimmering Secrets. (I'm taking a poll at the bottom! Please read at the bottom of the page at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

When Snowstar, Talonclaw, Wildeye, and Jayheart returned back to camp, they were greeted with cheers and happy faces. Robinfur rushed over, Lightningpaw by her side. "Where's Frostpaw?" The apprentice asked, craning his neck to try to look behind the four of them. "Is she with you?"

Jayheart began to shake again, his ears flattened. He collapsed onto the ground, a wail emanating from him. Robinfur tilted her head, bending down to her mate's level. "What happened?"

Jayheart stopped wailing looking Robinfur dead in the eyes. "She's gone." Was all he said, and Snowstar nodded to confirm this.

Robinfur stepped backward on numb paws, the world spinning around her. Cloudfeather raced forward to comfort the pain-stricken mother, in the same way that Robinfur had gone to comfort her when Troutpelt had died all those moons ago.

The Clan stood, watching with saddened expressions. There was no celebration now. Wildeye snorted with contempt. "You cowards. You don't get how meaningless she was to us! She would have turned, I'm sure."

Jayheart suddenly rose up slowly on his paws, his claws unsheathed. "Take that back." He growled, his eyes downcast and his back turned to Wildeye.

The warrior sneered, a smirk growing on his face. "Make me."

Jayheart let out a battle cry, leaping at Wildeye with outstretched paws. He lashed out, scratching every available piece of flesh he could find that was in reach. Wildeye retaliated, easily swatting the emotionally damaged warrior aside with his own paws.

"I did what was right." Wildeye mewed coldly, glaring at Jayheart as the deputy tried to stand once again. "And you all are obviously too dense to see that." He turned away, walking toward the Warrior Den. Some cats hissed and spat at him as he passed, while others just turned a blind eye.

Talonclaw backed away from the scene, ducking his head. "Want me to go and see how they're doing?" He asked Snowstar. Before the leader could give a response, he was already out of camp and running toward the pit at full speed.

Jayheart rose to his paws, flinching with pain as he finally stood. Ferndust rushed over to his side, trying to push him back down. "Jayheart-"

"Stop!" Jayheart snapped, and Ferndust stepped back quickly. "I'm going with him." With that, he limped out of camp, Snowstar and Robinfur at his heels.

* * *

Inside the pit, the Stardust Cats were still recovering. Some of them were regenerating more slowly than others, because their injuries had been so severe. Frostpaw sat alone, staring at one of the walls of the pit like she wanted to destroy it with all the hatred she felt.

"Feeling alright?" Hollow asked, coming up to sit beside the apprentice. Frostpaw turned her head away scornfully.

Hollow chuckled, seeming to understand. "I know how you feel. I remember, back when I was young, my parents hated me. They thought I looked weird and creepy, and they wanted no part of my in their lives." He turned to Frostpaw, tilting his head. "Did you know I was part of the early LeafClan?"

Frostpaw's head suddenly whipped around. "Really? You were?"

Hollow nodded, licking a paw and drawing it over one ear. "Yes. For a while, anyway. I was born to Quail, the queen, and Eclipse, the tom. They-"

"Wait, why do they have such weird names?" Frostpaw cut in. "They sound like loners to me."

"Well, LeafClan was made of loners way back then." Hollow explained, flicking his tail. "After about three hundred years, that changed. But, as I was saying, they kicked me out of LeafClan when they realized what I was. I lived alone, until I met up with Twilight." He gestured to a Stardust she-cat, who was still resting up. "Then we decided to try to gather all the Stardust Cats together, so we wouldn't be alone anymore."

"Oh." Frostpaw didn't know what to say. She turned away again, suddenly feeling embarrassed that she still didn't understand everything. "Why did you want to take over LeafClan?"

"So I would be able to die." Hollow replied. "It's a long story, I'd rather not go into it now."

"But-"

"Frostpaw!" A loud call from the top of the pit made both cats turn their heads up. "You down there?"

"Talonclaw." Frostpaw spat out the name. She responded, "Yeah, I'm here!"

"She's there, Jayheart." Talonclaw called behind his shoulder.

"Move over, let me speak to her." Jayheart's head popped out over the ledge, and he peered down cautiously. "Frostpaw, I-"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" Frostpaw retorted. Hollow nudged her, as if to encourage her.

"Good. You have every right to be angry. Tell him how you really feel." The Stardust tom instructed, a gleam in his eyes. "And don't hold back."

"But, Frosty-" Jayheart started up again, but Frostpaw wouldn't have it.

"I..." Frostpaw dug her claws into the ground, a sudden pain shot though her heart. "I hate you." She whispered. "I HATE YOU!" Then she screamed at the top of her lungs, so loud that it echoed all around her.

Jayheart stood there for a moment more, then stepped back. He sat down, defeated. A tear ran down his face, followed by another and another. Talonclaw sat down next to him, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, Jayheart." He wrapped his tail around Jayheart's shoulders. "She's gone. She's not your daughter anymore."

Jayheart shuddered and sputtered uncontrollably, his shoulders heaving as he let his sadness and grief pour out of him.

At the bottom of the pit, Frostpaw felt a rush of satisfaction flow through her, and she felt amazing for that one second. Hollow purred, touching his nose to her ear. "You'll fit in well here, I can tell." Raising his head to the light flooding into the pit, he let out a yowl. "Stardust Cats, we will take LeafClan! Just wait and see!"

"So, Frostpaw," Hollow mewed, softer now. "Want to change your name? Keeping your Clan name might make you more upset than you already are, and tie you down."

Frostpaw turned to Hollow, a frightening and dangerous light now in her eyes. "No, I'll keep it. In fact, I'm going to make myself a warrior. When I'm ready, of course. I don't feel ready yet." She looked down at her paws, smirking and laughing. "Besides, my name gives me motivation. It gives me a reason to still be angry."

"I am Frostpaw. And I will have revenge on Dad-" She stopped herself, shaking her head to clear it of her earlier thought. "Revenge on Jayheart."

Hollow chuckled, wrapping his tail around Frostpaw's shoulders. "Allow me to help you with that, my dear..." He cooed.

Frostpaw shrugged the tail off, narrowing her eyes. "What's your reason?" She asked, rather maliciously.

"He failed to get Snowstar to give LeafClan to me." Hollow responded, looking up to the opening of the pit. "And now, I'll make him pay." His eyes darkened, a sinister laugh rising in his throat.

"I'll make them all pay. This isn't about myself dying anymore. It's about living long enough to watch others die at my paws."

END

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for their support on this story, and taking the time to read it. Hope you had fun! Now, about the poll. I'm not sure if I should create a sequel to this or not. If you all could write YES in the review for "yes, I should make a sequel," or NO for "no, leave it as it is," that'd be great. Thanks again!**


	17. Allegiances

**Decided that I should post an Allegiances page. Pretend that this is in the beginning of the story! (Some cats that are on this list may not have not been mentioned. They are just extras.)**

* * *

LEAFCLAN:

(Leader)

Snowstar: A small white-furred she-cat with dark blue eyes.

(Deputies)

Troutpelt: A limber light and dark brown tom with green eyes.

(Medicine Cat)

Ferndust: A light brown she-cat with a white muzzle and paws, along with green eyes.

(Medicine Cat Apprentice)

Blackpaw: A young white tom with jet black paws and stormy yellow eyes.

(Warriors)

Wildeye: A gray tom with white patches and intense green eyes that give him his name.

Jayheart: A slender light gray/blue tom with silvery tabby stripes and ice blue eyes.

Talonclaw: A muscular dark brown tom with black stripes and cynical green eyes.

Foxflame: A stocky ginger she-cat with black patches and amber eyes.

Shadowgaze: A pure black tom with light blue eyes and only one white paw.

Fogfern: A large gray tabby she-cat with blue/gray eyes and white paws.

Snaketail: A brown she-cat with white splotches and amber eyes, along with an unusually long tail.

Snowtail: A black tom with an all-white tail and amber eyes.

Wolfheart: A cream-coated and brown tabby tom with wiry fur and yellow eyes.

Reedwhisker: A silvery blue and gray tabby tom with bright green eyes.

Smokecloud: A tiny dark gray she-cat with white patches and amber eyes.

Shimmersoul: A dull gray tabby she-cat with lively and energetic amber eyes.

Echopool: A cream-coated she-cat with gray speckles and sweet blue eyes.

Whisperwing: A small cream-colored she-cat with gray streaks along her sides and only one amber eye.

Flamesting: A fiery orange tom with determined and serious green eyes, along with white paws.

Fluttersong: A gold and brown-furred tabby she-cat with dull blue eyes.

Sunfire: A ginger-furred tabby tom with brilliant green eyes.

Moonfrost: A black furred she-cat with gray speckles and ice blue eyes.

(Queens)

Robinfur: A ginger-furred she-cat with warm amber eyes.

Mother of Frostkit and mate of Jayheart.

Cloudfeather: A white and gray she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Mother of Grasskit and Skykit. Mate of Troutpelt.

Tigerhope: A dark brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and dark, but kind amber eyes.

Mother of Leopardkit, Blazekit, and Mosskit. Mate of Snowtail.

(Apprentices)

Lightningpaw: A swift golden tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice of Shimmersoul.

Timberpaw: A tiny brown tom with nervous green eyes.

Apprentice of Wolfheart.

(Elders)

Servalfur: A sweet golden-furred she-cat with dull black spots and milky gold eyes.

Patches: An old loner tom with black fur and white patches, and blind blue eyes.

STARDUST CATS

Hollow: An intelligent, brilliantly silver-furred tom with eerie, fiery golden eyes.

Twilight: A dull silver-furred tabby she-cat with amber/golden eyes.

Unknown: A shimmering silver-furred tom with yellow eyes like an owl's.

Ancient: A quiet light silver she-cat with frightening amber/golden eyes.


End file.
